Mikey and the FanGirl
by KittyInferno
Summary: Mikey has a terrifying run in with the scariest thing known to man...the fangirl! Can his family save him from the fangirls evil clutches? R&R Chapter 3/?
1. When fangirls attack

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything except the plot, the rabid fan-girl, Pimp Mama and Mikey(**healer-san**:*psht* she wish's **K.I.**: QUIET YOU!*wacks with trusty fan girl mallet*)

**A/N: **Okay this is my first fic. and my first multi-chapter fic. to boot; so if it sucks you know why. This was inspired by a RP conversation between Shihime-chan and I on DA. Afterwards Healer-san volunteered(**healer-san: **_Forced I tell you forced! Someone call the cops! __***gets hit in the head by rock***_) to be a character ;)

Michelangelo: _Shihime-chan _

Weird Rabid Fan-Girl: _yours truly _

Pimp Mama: _Me again (it's the nickname healer-san came up with for me XD)_

Healer-san: _healer-san _

Everyone else comes from the weirdness of my adolescent mind

TMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNT

A look of dread quickly found its way onto Michelangelo's face when he realized he had been cornered. '_This so can not be happening! Oh crap.' _Mikey thought as he met a dead end in the alley. "MIIIIIIIKKKKKEEEY!!!!" came the most terrifying sound known to man and turtle alike; the screech of a rabid fan girl. Mikey stared in shock and horror as a girl came charging down the alley like a bull on crack. 'OH MY GO-' were his thoughts before he was tackled to the ground.

As Mikey was trying to free himself from the clutches of the fan girl he felt her rip off his eye mask. All of a sudden the weight was gone from on top of him as the fan girl ran off into the night laughing maniacally. 'What the Hell? Is there a full moon or something out tonight?!'

He walked out of the alley muttering to himself about full moons and psychos breaking out of the loony bin; too traumatized to hear his impending doom rushing back down the street. Just as he was about to reach the safety of the sewer Mikey was once again tackled to the ground. A girly shriek pierced the night as the fan girl tied Mikey up and dragged him off to her cave. "I JUST WANTED A PIZZA!!!" Mikey screamed as he was dragged off into the night.

* * *

**K.I.: **_I'm so so so so sorry for how short this chapter was but I promise the others will be longer! Now, see the little button below? Click and review please! And remember this is my first story EVER so be kind; although constructive criticism is welcomed! Flames will be used to heat my ramen._


	2. I just wanted pizza!

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own bubkus XP_

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed! This one's for you guys ^^

**Anonymous Review Replies:**

_**Emily: **_Thanks for the tips! That's a good idea; I haven't quite decided where I'm going with chapter 3, so I might do that. As for how the fan girl knew about him and where she came from…well that'll come later in the story; trust me you'll never see it coming ;) or maybe you will and it's more obvious than I thought.

Michelangelo: _Shihime-chan _

Weird Rabid Fan-Girl: _yours truly _

Pimp Mama: _Me again (it's the nickname healer-san came up with for me XD)_

Healer-san: _healer-san _

Everyone else comes from the weirdness of my adolescent mind

TMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNT

_Meanwhile back at the lair…_

"Where the hell is that bonehead?! I'm starvin' ova' here!" grumbled an irritated Raphael who was pacing around the living room, trying to refrain from going out and inserting his sais into said bonehead. "Complaining about it isn't going to solve anything." Leo said through gritted teeth trying not to show his annoyance. Raph momentarily stopped his pacing and opted for glaring daggers at Leo instead. "If I wanted your input fearless leader I'd a' asked for it!" "Would you for once jus--" "My sons! Stop this foolishness immediately!" Master Splinter reprimanded sharply. "Yes sensei." they mumbled in unison. Raph and Leo went back to what they were doing; both completely unaware of the evil lurking in their city.

TMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNT

Michelangelo could hear the fan girl rummaging around outside of the closet he was tied up in 'Since when do caves have closets?' Mikey wondered. '*Sigh* How did I get myself into this mess?'

_*Flashback* _(insert pretty light show thingy)

"_Aaah duuudes, I'm like so hungry!!" Mikey, sprawled out on the couch, complained. "Oh Leeeoo!" he called as said turtle came by. "What do you want Mikey?" asked Leo a bit wary. "Leo, dear, sweet, loving, brother of mine--" "No, I will not go get pizza." "Huh?! How'd you know? Wait…Oh my god! You're an alien life form bent on world domination disguised as my brother, come to assassinate the great Battle Nexus Champion aren't you!" Mikey shouted as he pointed an accusing finger at Leonardo. Leo's eye twitched for about five seconds before… SMACK "Ow! Okay, so is that a no?" _

_*Time Skip*_

"_Humph! No respect I tell you! I mean the nerve; making the Battle Nexus Champion get his own pizza!" Mikey muttered grumpily as he walked to the nearest pizza joint. He was to busy talking to himself to notice the figure stalking him in the shadows . As he turned the corner he heard an ear splitting war cry. "AIAIAIAIAIAIII!!" " Huh?" was all he got out before the figure leaped out of the shadows running full speed towards him. Mikey emitted a girly scream before he made a mad dash towards the nearest alley._

_*End Flashback*_

'Aaah man! I never got my pizza!!' Mikey thought before he heard, " Aha, Found it!" from the other side of the door. 'Found what?' Suddenly, the door was thrown open and he was dragged out. "Hey wait! What are you doing? No, anything but that I beg you!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"

* * *

**K.I.:** _I apologize for how rushed this chapter is :((( I know it sucks horribly; but I'm trying to get the story moving ya know? Anyway, review please it is greatly appreciated!! Oh, and I haven't forgotten about Donny he should be coming in next chapter._


	3. Who you gonna call?

**Disclaimer:**_I don't own 'em yet but I'm workin' on it! (Pulls out fan girl hunting cough*stalking*cough gear.)_

_**A/N: OMG I'm soooooo sorry about the long update! Things got really busy in my Audio Engineering and English class and my mind was completely used up with all the essays/reports and projects. I can't promise the next one will be up sooner but I'll try. Again, reeaaaaaaalllyy sorry! Please, excuse any grammatical errors this hasn't been edited by anyone but me --" Now o**__**n to the story…**_

_**Anonymous Review Replies:**_

_**Emily: **__Thank you so much, your tips are so helpful ^^_

Michelangelo: _Shihime-chan _

Weird Rabid Fan-Girl: _yours truly _

Pimp Mama: _Me again (it's the nickname healer-san came up with for me XD)_

Healer-san: _healer-san _

Everyone else comes from the weirdness of my adolescent mind

**WARNING: slightly bad language in this chapter.**

TMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNT

"YO DONNY!" _BOOOOOM _A resounding blast echoed through the lair as Donatello lurched three feet into the air, dropping his experiment. His left eye began to twitch as he attempted to pick up the remains, "What do you want Raph?" Donny growled through gritted teeth, seething about losing six months of research. "Eh, oops. I was gonna ask if you'd seen Mikey but uh…" Raph trailed off as he noticed killing intent rolling of Donny in waves. "No I haven't seen him. Have you tried his room." he ground out irritably. "……." "You didn't look did you?" Donny sighed in exasperation. "Go look in his room, I'll check the tracker on his shell cell." he said, his anger slowly, veeeerrryy slowly, beginning to ebb away. Raphael ran off quickly wanting to get away from his cranky brother because an angry Donatello, in the lab, with tons of explosive objects, can be extremely bad for your health. Donny just stared mournfully at his ruined project for a moment before getting started on the tracker. 'Damn it Mikey! Even when you're gone you manage to destroy my lab!'

TMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNT

"More tea Mrs. Goopsie?" the deranged fan girl asked a pink with frilly lace dress clad turtle. "The pink!! It burns us!" Mikey hissed like a psychopathic cat, starting to loose his sanity. "Aww, I think Mrs. Goopsie is upset! I know exactly what you need. Ooh girls, I think Mrs. Goopsie here needs the treatment, don't you?" she said in an decidedly to innocent voice in Mikey's opinion. 'Hey wait a minute...did she say girls?' EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKK came the high pitched screech of what can only be described as the mating call of hundreds of pterodactyls. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" "TeeheeheehmhmhahahahAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAWAHAHAHAHAH!!" the maniacal laughter of the evil one was the last thing he heard as he was buried under hundreds of zombified **(KI: lol I made a new word**), foaming girls. 'Well that fantasy's dead' was his last thought.

_20 min. later...._

Watching as her army of zombified fan girls mauledthe orange turtle, she noticed his shell cell slide across the floor. Her primal fan girl instincts took over as she chased down her prey and carried it off to her den, where she placed it upon her alter of turtle worship. She kneeled before the statue of 'The Great One'. " Oh Great One, I have done as you asked and brought the orange one. Please, tell me what it is I'm supposed to do next." The statue, concealed by shadows, eyes glowed red. "You have done well," a booming voice echoed, "Find the others and take care of the problem. Those turtles have been ruining my plans for far to long!" "As you wish master." an evil smile crept upon her face.

TMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNT

"I've tracked hes cell down about five miles past the outskirts of the city. We should be able to get there within an hour. However, it appears the area is well guarded; we'll need reinforcements." Donny stated, " I talked to Casey and he thinks he may have backup for us at the corner of 16th street and 5th Avenue. We should probably--Hey! Guys wait up!" As soon as Donatello had given a location the older turtles had bolted for the exit in search of their missing pizza, oh yeah, and Mikey too. "Finally, I can watch my stories in peace." Master Splinter noted happily, as he sat down waiting in anticipation. Unfortunatly, there was a note upon the remote _TV's broke! =D _"BOOOYYYYSSS!!"

TMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNT

"Well we're here, so where the hell are they?!" Raph yelled iin one of his moods. "Raph chill, we're thirty minutes early, jeez." And so they waited, and waited and...oh you get the point. Suddenly, the ground began to shake and a heavy bass line could be heard. "What the?!" A very big busted woman with about a hundred hoes was marching down the street. She stopped in front of them, "You the turtles stick boy asked us to help?" "You see any other giant talkin' turtles?" Raph's attitude getting the best of him. SMACK!! "You show me some respect brat! I ought uh--!" "Look um Ms.--" Leo was swiftly interrupted. "That is Pimp Mama to you boy! Sound it out P-I-M-P M-A-M-A!" "Err... Pimp Mama--" Donny to was interrupted "Hey cutie what's your name?" Pimp Mama asked in a sultry voice. "I uh um.." Pimp Mama thrusted her chest forward "Like what you see bay-bay?" "Um yes, they're very lovely uhm..." "Pimp Mama stop harrassing turtle boy over there!" came the high pitched voice of a fairly tall brunette woman. "Damn!...sigh...this pain in the ass would be my Hoe General, his name is Healer-san. "...................................THAT'S A GUY?!"

* * *

**_K.I: I know who the Great One is!_**

**_Healer-san: of course you do your writing it!_**

**_K.I: *blinks*_**

**_Healer-san:*sigh* As always R&R_**

**_K.I: Yes, or I'll sick my army of genetically altered zombie squirrels on you mwhahahahahahah!! _**

**_Healer-san: --" ignore her she got into the sugar...again._**

**_K.I: Anyway, I have a poll on a new story I'm going to write! It's part of the "Mikey and the Fan Girl" series, yes I'm making it into a series, beware!! Please vote ^^_**

**Here's the stories:**

_-Mikey vs The Zombie Warlords _

_-When Rubber Duckies Go Bad_

_-Wanted: Alive or Basted (its a Thanksgiving story)_

_-The Tale of Goopsie (This is a Halloween story but it won't be up by Halloween)_

_-Mikey Through the Seasons (If I do this one Wanted:A.B and TTG will be included; its a Holiday series)_

_-Mikey at the Rennaissance Fair (lot better than it sounds, based on what actually happened to me and my friends)_


End file.
